Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an encoder resistant to a power analysis attack and a method for encoding thereof.
Security processors apply countermeasures with respect to a side channel analysis (SCA). In particular, a countermeasure with respect to a power analysis attack using a difference of power consumption is used.